At present, with the rapid development of urban modernization, places, such as shopping centers, are becoming larger, and users cannot quickly find their destinations only by depending on the set signs or maps. Thereby, in order to facilitate the users to quickly find the destinations, a navigation method is urgently needed.
In related art, for outdoor navigation, the navigation is substantially performed via maps and location information. While for indoor navigation, in general, an infrared sensor is installed in advance manually, then a position at which the user is located currently may be positioned by the pre-installed infrared sensor. After that, a navigation path is determined based on a start position and an end position of the user. Finally a navigation is carried out based on the position at which the user is located currently and the navigation path.